Talk:4th Seat of the Black Scripture/@comment-50.171.229.29-20170119034155/@comment-88.188.124.55-20170119115556
The Black Scripture is known to be a unit full of heroes, with allegedly "3 Awakened God-Kins" (which means probably Kaire, chibi half-elf overlord, and the Captain). The 13 heroes were allegedly around lvl 50 to 60, however, this is probably a false estimation considering only the strongest members of the group, such as the player ones and Rigrit. Because of Gazef Stronoff, we know that Adamantite Adventurers are mostly between levels 20 to 29, and Gazef should be lvl 30 ~ 35, as he was in trouble against Death Knights. However, Death Knights defend like lvl 40 or so, right ? He didn't had his flamberge, but Gazef was not equipped with the Kingdom's Regalia, which allows him to make constant use of his martial arts. As such, lvl 30 to 35 isn't a bad estimation. Now, the problem is the unknown level of the Black Scripture members, and what their seat numbers imply. It certainly not about which one has the biggest dick, or who fight the best. And we know that Clementine is a lot stronger than Gazef, especially if he doesn't have the King's Regalias. Lvl 40 or so wouldn't be a bad estimation for most Black Scripture members... however, we also know that Clementine was a weaker than her brother, the 5th Seat, even though his title doesn't come from his personal strength but from his summoning abilities. What would means Awakened God-Kin ? The Theocracy knows of the "11th level" (Overrank Magic, Super Tier Magic) and consider it the Magic of the Gods. However, we also know that Overrank isn't verry different from 10th Tier. It's true that the Sunlight Scripture's Captain pretended that the 8th tier summon was an existence Jinrui (if I remember correctly... ?) (Mankind) couldn't defeat. Yet, we are not sure if he knows about Zesshi Zetsumei and the Black Scripture, or the extent of their abilities. If he was wrong, then, it would means that the "Awakened God-Kin" could mean lvl 70 and beyond. We also know that spells are learned depending on the magic casting class jobs cumulated levels... and that the Black Scripture members are specialists in their domains. Meaning, the Theocracy had centuries and the help of Players, potentially some pro-Gamers like Momonga, but with a Visionary insight (considering they seems to have stayed together, united, and sought a purpose, even those who were not Humans), which allowed them to cultivate the abilities, to plane for the upbringing of Black Scripture members. It is possible that Miss 4th Seat could be merely lvl 44 or something, but that it is likely that most if not all of those levels are in the Magic Casting Priesthood categories, and as such, that she able to use spells of 6th or 7th tier, and that she is the trump card in resurection spells (she would be unable to use 9th tier or 10th tier, considering she couldn't dispell Shalltear's curse on lady Kaire). In fact, I doubt that Zesshi Zetsumei is level 100, however, considering that Platinium Dragon Lord is most likely lvl 100 (through having PK the 8th Greed Kings and possibly inflicting most of them the Coups de Grâces) and that it is Zesshi Zetsumei who is called "the Overlord of the New World" she should be at the verry least lvl 85, with a few Genius Jobs and insanely hard core Martial Arts.